This invention pertains to graphic generators and more particularly to character generators which can generate characters in color.
There are many uses for character generators such as in the photo-typesetting field and as titleing means in the television industry. In most such systems a cathode ray tube is driven in a raster or similar scan and during this scan is intensity-modulated to create the characters or symbols or the like. Such devices have been very successful leading to those of like construction which have the added versatility of displaying the graphics in a group of colors. Heretofore the group of colors has been limited to a range associated with the capacity of a working memory. This capacity usually is in the range of about 8 colors. While this range is satisfactory for many applications it actually limits the artistic freedom of the graphics designer. Accordingly, there is a demand for giving to such designer a full gamut of colors from which to select.